My Kanay In Shining Armor
by TTluv19
Summary: Maddie Van-Pelt didn't do Christmas, well, not anymore. Ever since her dad passed away, she no longer enjoyed the festiviety. Christmas was her father's favorite holiday, so when the time came around he made sure his daughter and wife had the best day ever. But when her father could no longer be around...it all changed. But Diego was determined to change that. Miego, slight Jemma.


Maddie Van-Pelt sat on her plush bed with a small frown. Her boyfriend, Diego was pestering her about Christmas.

Maddie Van-Pelt didn't do Christmas, well, not anymore. Ever since her dad passed away, she no longer enjoyed the festiviety. Christmas was her father's favorite holiday, so when the time came around he made sure his daughter and wife had the best day ever. But when her father could no longer be around...it all changed. Her mom tried to cheer her up, but Maddie lost all hope, and not just in Christmas. She was meaner at school, became popular, got any guy she wanted...but Christmas was the thing she missed most about her dad passing away...so she chose not to celebrate it, much to Ursula's disappointment.

However Diego was determined to change that.

"Come on, Madds," he spoke extremely softly, "he's even calling it: Daniel's awesome super cool Christmas eve bash."

Normally Maddie would laugh at Daniel's weird/creepy 'hangouts' for his...companions. Well, companions was more fitting considering not everyone exactly saw him as a good friend.

"So its like a party?" She sighed rolling her eyes.

"No, not exactly. It's just a chance for everyone to play board games, with lots of snacks and maybe a few movies and pizza."

"So, like, a two year old's slumber party?"

Diego kept in a laugh, "Come on, Daniel really wants this to happen, he's even bribed us all with a suprise."

"Suprise?" She raised an interested eyebrow, _maybe it's something super cute, like shoes!_ She glanced at Diego curiously.

Diego held his hands up in surrender, "Don't ask..."

"Hmmm... Whoose invited?"

"Emma-"

"Ugh." She already knew who the rest would be.

"Jax, Andi, Philip, Mia, Gigi, Katie, Sophie, and us."

Maddie sighed, "Do you really want me to go?"

"Yes, I don't want you sulking while I'm having fun, I won't go if you don't want to go either."

"You'd really not go because of me?" Maddie was touched.

"Yes." Came his immediate answer.

"Okay, can I be alone now?"

"You really wanna be alone?" Diego knew Maddie more then she gave him credit for.

She shook her head. Diego clambered onto her bed and held her close, nuzzling his chin into her golden locks.

"Thank you Proxy." She sighed contently and continued to think about this 'awesome' bash.

 _Well...at least they'll be a few laughs, because this is so not gonna work out..._

 _Tomorrow will be a long day._

She snuggled closer to her Proxy, a small lone tear rolled down her cheek.

 _I miss you dad._

* * *

The next day Diego was up early, he was excited for Christmas, and today. He couldn't wait to prove his girlfriend that Christmas wasn't all that bad, and once she spent some time with true friends maybe it'd help her find her lost joy for the holiday season. He just wanted her to be happy.

But first thing was first, he needed to make the pizzas for the bash. He hopped out of bed and quickly got dressed.

Pouring some milk into his cereal he sat down at his kitchen table and began to eat.

"Hey Diego." Gigi chirped.

She was never that nice to him unless she wanted something, "What do you want?" He said through a mouthful of food.

Gigi scrunched up her nose, "Can I film this bash that Daniel's hosting?"

"What? No!"

"Why not?" She pouted and sat down across from him taking a bite of her toast.

"It's nothing special and its not school related, people won't be interested in your blogs when school's out for Christmas."

"I'll have you know," she sent him a death glare, "that I get more views during the holdiays! Now that the school day isn't in the way, everyone has more time for Miss Information."

Diego shrugged at her stupid logic, "It's still NO, I'm sick of being filmed all the time, and I think everyone else is too."

Knowing she could no longer argue she snorted and walked away, "Fine! But I'm not helping with the pizzas now!"

Diego sighed, "Well I'm telling dad then! And-" he heard the door slam close.

 _She's so annoying!_

* * *

Later that day Daniel was ready for his 'awesome super cool Christmas eve bash'. His mom and himself had set up bright decorations in his basement.

"Mommy-I mean mom, where's the suprise?"

"In the T3's supply closet."

Daniel smiled happily, "They'll love it, right?"

Mrs Miller nodded, "Did you get the right-?"

The doorbell rang and halted their conversation, "Looks like that's my cue to get going, have fun honey, and don't scare your guests." She walked down the hallway and was ready to visit her sister with her younger kids, until a thought popped into her head, "Daniel!" She called.

"Yeah?"

"...take off your cape...your friends won't be impressed."

Daniel frowned, "Okay *sniff* mom."

Mrs Miller greeted Jax and Emma who were waiting on the porch and once Daniel heard the car drive off only then did he take his cape off and actually go to the door to let them in, "Hello, I'm Daniel, and I'll be your host for this evening."

Jax gave Daniel a confused look, but before he could speak, Emma perked up, "You might wanna take that down..." She pointed.

"Huh?" He looked in Jax and Emma's gaze direction and his eyes widened, he grabbed the mistletoe and shoved it in his pocket, "my mom was waiting for my dad to come home last night..." He began awkwardly, it was true, but his dad never came home...

Jax put his hand on one of Daniel's shoulder, "Look, I know I'm sexy but I don't roll that way. Anyway I only have eyes for Em." He strode past him with Emma close behind her boyfriend. Emma was wearing a simple velvet red cocktail dress that reached a little over her knees and Jax was wearing his usual attire, but instead of a black shirt, he was wearing a red one, to match his girlfriend. He rolled his eyes at their cuteness, _don't get jealous Danny, don't get jealous, you'll get a girlfriend oneday, maybe that day will be a long while away but...you'll get one_ , he recieted his mother's words.

Daniel kinda felt dumb for wearing a white Christmas jumper with black jeans, the jumper did have a snowman on, and the nose flashed...green.

Mia arrived shortly after, "Hey Danny-boy!" She teased. Mia was wearing black jeans with a white chiffon top decorated with small snowflakes at the bottom.

"Hey." Daniel tried to be cool, and smirk like Jax, but to Mia it looked more like a constipated look. She then blushed realising they're outfits matched.

"Ahem, are you gonna let me in or...?"

"Oh right!" He stepped out of the way, wishing he'd have been cool and brave, and put the mistletoe back up as soon as he saw her.

Maddie, Diego and the panthers arrived last, "Hey guys!" Daniel greeted with a smile. Maddie sent him a dirty look, she really wasn't in the mood.

"What's the suprise!?" She demanded.

"Madds...just wait, I'm sure Daniel will show us when he's ready."

Daniel nodded not wanting to anger the head panther.

"Whatever..." She mumbled, she twirled her hair nervously and strode past him, Katie and Diego following close behind.

"Like my outfit Daniel!?" The kindest panther, Sophie, asked. She was dressed as an elf, not at all like Maddie and Katie's cream cocktail dresses.

"I was gonna wear that! It's upstairs in my room! Did you get it from the _'weird isn't unique'_ store?"

"Yup!" They gave eachother a high five, Daniel quickly closed the door and entered his basement full of guests.

"I'm bored." Maddie complained to Diego.

"It hasn't even started yet!"

"So frien-uh I mean companions, welcome to my 'awesome super cool Christmas eve bash'! So first up is...massive house party with alchoo!?" Daniel shrieked re-reading his oh-so-important clip board list.

Jax, Philip and Diego all fist bumped eachother, they had rewrote Daniel's list after all, anyway, it was worth the reaction. But Emma had made sure Jax couldn't get his hands on any alcohol via magic so she was content, her father would kill her if she was drinking, it was just to scare Daniel. Loud music suddenly blared on cue and everyone began to dance and eat.

"No, mom said snacks are for later! Philip!"

"Oh well." He laughed.

"Andi, do something!" Daniel pleaded.

"Okay." She walked over to the snacks table and began to feast with her boyfriend, laughing.

"That's not what I meant!"

"This is so going on my blog!" Gigi exclaimed.

"No more filming!" Diego screamed and began chasing his sister for her smallest camera.

So while Daniel was chasing everyone around Maddie sat on the green couch. She didn't like the fact that everyone but her were enjoying themselves, she didn't feel any joy. It didn't feel like Christmas to her. She silently removed herself from the celebration unnoticed, or so she thought.

"Jax." Emma raised her voice over the loud music. He was sipping lemonade, which Daniel believed to be alcohol.

"Yeah?"

"Did you see that!? Maddie just walked out, she loves parties!"

"So?"

"Well she's obviously upset, should we go talk to her?"

" _We?_ " Emma gave him a pleading look.

"Sure thing, Em." She smiled as they walked out of the chaos hand in hand. They found her sitting in the Miller's kitchen, scrolling through her phone, "Maddie?"

She perked up, "What'd you want?"

"Well, Diego mentioned you weren't in the best of moods and you normally love parties."

"What'd you care!?" She snapped. Emma and Jax sat across from her.

"Well we're all...friends here." Jax stated awkwardly.

Maddie raised an eyebrow, "Well...I just don't like Christmas."

"Because?" Emma asked softly.

"I know Proxy probably told you about my dad, but...its not just that..."

"Do you wanna tell us about it?"

"No, can you get Proxy for me?"

"Sure." Jax smiled warmly. They turned to leave, "and guys...thanks...I...uh..."

"It's fine Maddie."

They left the room, "You big softie." Emma teased.

"Only for you." He smirked and kissed her. Emma's heart melted, she pulled away quickly.

"We have to get Diego." She giggled.

"Okay." He winked.

* * *

Maddie waited only a short minute for her Kanay in shining armor.

"Madds?" He sat next to her and held her hand.

"Proxy...I, I wanna have fun...but, I need to tell you something," She sucked in a deep breath, "I'm scared of loosing you...just like I lost my dad, I've never loved any guy truely apart from you...and...I...want to know, are you happy with me?"

"Madds..." he whispered, "of course I am. I love you."

"I know, but...my family are still...suspicious of you I guess, and the whole Kanay vs Witches thing...its tore us apart before..." Her voice broke and showed her emotion.

"But we came back stronger, Maddie, I mean it, I love you."

"I love you too."

"Here...I made this for you." He handed her a beautifully wrapped gift.

She opened it slowly and gasped. It was a silver chain, with a black diamond pendent hanging from it, "I made it myself, I used my ice powers and fireballs to create molten rock and carved it into a diamond shape, I then blew off the ash and it revealed a shiny surface, do you like it?"

"I love it." He leant forward and clasped it around her neck right next to another neckalce she wearing, a small locket. She opened it seeing Diego's curious gaze and it revealed a small picture of her and her dad.

"Oh...I'm sorry."

"It's fine...wanna go back to the party?" Maddie genuinely smiled.

"Only if you're ready."

Maddie nodded, they entered the basement and were blasted with... _fake snow?_

"Okay, why the heck is there a shredding machine spraying paper all over the floor!?" Maddie asked. Diego smiled knowing she was back to her normal self.

"Well my mom told me to get a fake snow machine with fake snow, for the suprise, but the machine broke and the fake snow said, hazard: Not suitable for immature people!" Daniel cried, "I was afraid it was talking about me!"

Mia and Diego shook their heads with a smile, "You could've just asked us." Mia pointed out, "And it'd be real."

"Here, allow me." Diego stepped forward and made a snowball float above Maddie's head. She giggled realising the significance and popped it. Snow instantly floated down towards the teenagers, and the party was back in swing. Maddie noted to erase Gigi's memory after they left, _don't want her almost exposing the realm again_.

Maddie stepped forward and held Diego's cool hands, "Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas." Diego leant forward and kissed Maddie lovingly. Maddie was content knowing she was with her true friends, and she knew, she wouldn't be loosing them anytime soon.

 _I miss you dad, you'd love my kanay in shining armor._

* * *

Author's note: Merry-earlyish-Christmas! I somehow managed to pull this together in two days. My original story (which was really long) was written on my laptop, but it began crashing and not charging, so I wrote this on my old tablet and am using like 2% charge to edit this, when I edit it with my tablet...there's too many grammar mistakes. So basically my laptop's being stupid, but I'm quite proud of this. My other story was too long to re-write, so xD Mainly Miego! I was afraid I wouldn't be able to upload anything, but hey when you clean your room you can find anything!

This is also a small tribute to everyone who may have lost a family member, or they're parents have split etc, so I thought Maddie was a great character to portray this, Emma would've worked too, but I needed some Miego :) I'm lucky enough to have a loving family, but I know not everyone does, so stay strong, and may God bless you x

So yeah, Merry Christmas and have a Happy new year!

 _~You may have lost something in the past, but the future is full of new things to gain, never loose hope~_

p.s: I feel like I've heard the 'Kanay in shining armor' part somewhere before, it might've been angelcreature13/delightisadream...maybe ghostgirl, I can't remember, but credit to them if so :)


End file.
